The present invention relates to a module for validating media items. In particular, the invention relates to a module for validating different types of deposited valuable media items, for example banknotes, tickets, cheques, and such like. The invention also relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), including such a media validating module.
Many ATMs include one or more depository modules for receiving and validating valuable media items. For example, an ATM may include:
(i.) a cheque depository module that receives and validates cheques input by a user, and
(ii.) a note depository module that receives and validates banknotes input by a user.
Each depository module includes various elements, for example: a slot for receiving a media item, an imaging device for imaging an inserted media item, sensors for detecting the position of an inserted media item, a processing engine for validating an inserted media item, an interface for coupling the module to a self-service terminal to allow transfer of data, and such like.
Providing a depository module for each type of media item to be validated is both expensive and an inefficient use of space because similar elements are included in each depository module. However, different types of media require different validation tests to be performed. These different tests involve different illumination sources, different image resolutions, and such like.